New Experience
by XravenXjokerX
Summary: The twins are sent to watch teenage girls..nine of them.. they try to ignore some of the scary facts about them, but its getting harder to ignore it.. The mayor of the town and some of his friends are coming to see how the Twins treat the girls....but wha
1. Greetings Children

"Why do we have to baby-sit teenagers?" One growled as he pulled up the driveway of the mansion. Two shrugged.

"**Mero says it would be a good experience for us. But I highly doubt it.'' Two looked at the house. "How many children did these people make?"**

**"I don't know, but if they're a bunch of girls, there is no way I'm going to stay here and watch them." When they knocked on the door, a girl met them. She was tall and had brown/blonde hair. Two tried to smile. **

**"Do you fellas need something?" she asked sounding like a country girl. One looked at her.**

**"Yes we are here to talk to a Jessica Taylor about babysitting. Are you one of the girls who we are to umm watch?" the girl looked at him as if he was Satan. She stepped back.**

**"Uhhhh…no." she quickly shut the door. Two smiled.**

**"This is going to be interesting." He said as he and One began to phase through the door. When they were inside, a young woman greeted them. She was pretty..if she was the mother..damn. **

**"O sorry about Amanda, she gets a little intimidated by folks in suits." She smiled politely.**

**"How many do you have?" Two asked curiously. The woman looked at him.**

**"Well you just met Amanda. There also is Raven, Deseray, Angel, Tressa, Stephanie, Tasha, Nicole and Heather." The twin's eyes widened. Nine teenage girls. Whoa she must've been busy. **

**"Wow I imagine they are a handful." One tried to get his mind off the fact women surrounded him. They walked into the rather large living room and saw the girls huddled there. Amanda saw them, and huddled behind one of the others. **

**"Mom." A child with black hair spoke up nervously. "Are these guys going to be ya know babysitting us?" The woman nodded. The others finally gave the twins their attention. After a long silence, Jessica gave a loud sigh. **

**"Well, um I have to be going. But I will see you all later and girls you behave." She began to start towards the door. **

**"Wait!" One ran after her in fear. "What do we do, I mean, what are the rules for the girls?" He almost sounded terrified at that moment. The twins knew nothing of teenage girls, and now they had to watch them. Jessica smiled and pulled out a list. One looked at it. O boy, some of these girls were violent. Before One could ask anything else, Jessica was gone. Two walked up to his brother. His eyes were wide. "What?" One asked. **

**"Th..They're… just look at their faces." Two was trembling. One raised an eyebrow and walked into the living room. There he saw nine female faces smirking like they were up to something… The twins in terror looked out the window to see the car drive away. **

**"We're trapped." One said. Then, they heard footsteps behind them. Once the twins turned around, the girls were standing there. Some with expressionless faces and some with smiles.**


	2. Horror

Two looked down at the little blonde. She looked at him like a cow looks at an on coming train.

"And which one are you?" he asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Deseray." Two smiled faintly. And then took the list from One.

"So you aren't allowed to release any of the…" He studied the list closer. "You have a fifteen foot python?" he looked at One. "She has a snake." Two kneeled down near the child. "You wont release that snake right?"

"Right." She replied. One cleared his throat.

"Well let's get dinner ready, it's almost 6:00." As he and Two began to walk down the hallway, the girls huddled together.

"These guys are stooges we can take em." Amanda said as she looked over her shoulder to see if the twins were watching.

"I think they're sexy. I'd rather do them than annoy them." Tressa spoke with a laugh. "What do you think Nikki?" then, a red/blonde haired girl began to laugh.

"GANG BANG!" she yelled. The others looked at her. "What they look like they have big packages."

"Omg yes they do I saw One had a boner." Steph blushed. The girls talked a little more and then went into the kitchen.

"Where have you girls been?" Two looked at them. "Damn nine girls." Tressa winked at him.

"You know if I wasn't supposed to be baby-sat by you, I'd do you in a heartbeat." Two stared at her.

"I would be honored to do you, but---------"

"HE WANTS TO COMMITE INSEST!" Amanda yelled and ran out of the room. Two ran after her.

"Two! Come back! Don't leave me here alone." The girls surrounded him.

"OO live prey." Nikki smiled evilly. She then, tackled him to the ground. "Code 64 go!" she said, and then Tasha and Raven pinned him down. The room was filled with the giggles.

"TWO!" One screamed "Get them off." He struggled to push them away. Two ran in all messy. His hair was tangled and his glasses were bent. When he saw One, he grabbed Raven by her shirt. She turned around and clasped herself onto him.

"Help me!" she said as Amanda speared Two to the ground. Tressa brought in a camcorder and video taped the whole thing. Deseray sat at the table and watched her sisters nearly rape the Twins.

"I got his glasses!" Nikki put the black specks on and ran upstairs. The others followed him. When Two and One got up, they quiverd in shock.

"I've never been abused like that in my life.." Two said. One looked at him.

"I need my glasses back…" Two's eyebrows cocked.

"No." he began we need reinforcements. " He walked towards the phone.

"What are you doing?" One growled. "We need to talk some sense into those kids." Two cupped the phone.

"Think of it One, there are nine of them and only Two of us. They're smart, they can figure out what our weaknesses are. We can't beat them..unless we fight fire with fire." One smiled.

"Get them all to come down. Cain, Abel, Vlad, Tiger, Cujo. We'll be un stoppable."


	3. Strangers

"Hello? Cain?" Two finally got someone to answer.

"What do you want now?" He asked gruffly. Two and One could hear the girls giggling upstairs. Two was embarrassed to ask but he had to.there were too many risks.

"What do you know about teenage girls?" Two finally asked. One decided to get his glasses and said to Two.

"I will avenge my pride even if I die trying." He went up the stairs.

" I wonder how good they are." Tressa sat on her bed. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"They're probably terrible, I highly doubt that they have any talent." She looked at Nikki who still had One's glasses. "He's going to be pissed when he comes up here you know that right?" Nikki made a pose.

"Of course I know that, that's why we have the weapon.." she smiled, knowing what the weapon was. Amanda looked at Nikki confused.

"What weapon? I've never had a weapon." She looked out the window. "They have a kick ass car." The girls looked out the window and saw the car. Then, Stephanie got an idea.

"Too bad they have to leave soon." She said sounding sad. Tressa frowned.

"Yea, they were hott too." She plopped on the floor. Deseray suddenly heard a knock at the door and went to it. She cracked it open far enough to see who it was. Just as she suspected it was One.

"What?" she asked blankly. One glared at her.

"I don't know what you girls are up to, but I need to remind you that we're in charge of you and you obey us.." Deseray smirked.

"Is that all? Cuz you're wasting my time." One gulped.

"No, as a matter of fact no..I want my glasses back." Deseray looked behind her to see the girls shaking their heads. She sighed and then looked at one.

"Uhh no." she slammed the door and locked it. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Now he's going to be even more angry. Just give the wuss back his glasses." But before she could say anymore, One phased through the door. When he became solid, the girls screamed. They ran around the room passing the glasses back and forth until One slowed down.

"Alright." He panted. "I've had enough of your fooling around, give me the glasses." He looked Amanda who had a tight hold of them. "Alright Tex, give em here." The room was filled with gasps.

"You said the worst thing you can say…" Tasha backed away form Amanda who stood there gaping with One's glasses.

"What did you call me?" she asked stunned. One raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"TEX!" he thought he was going to bring her down. Amanda then turned red, and then she did the thing that made One just as angry. Snap! The sunglasses were in half.

" Gasp, how terrible of me. I'm sorry it must've slipped." She looked back at the others who stood there gaping. "Uhh now would be the best time to run now." One looked at Amanda with the most deadly glare.

"Do you like games?" he asked out of no where. He slowly walked towards the trembling teens. "Cuz I do in fact I love games. How about we play cat and mouse..Im the cat who will kill the little mice that pissed it off."

"Or how about we play truth or dare..TRESSA I DARE YOU TO FLASH HIM QUICK!" Nikki shouted as she ran to the door. Tressa mustered her courage and lifted her shirt up. One's eyes widened as he looked at the sight.

The girls practically flew down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they realized Tressa was still upstairs.

"Oh no." Deseray gasped as she attempted to go back up, but was greeted by One's back. One was pushed down the stairs by Tressa, which caused him to knock into Deseray. When One and Deseray stood up, Deseray nailed him where it counted and ran. One fell to the ground and groaned. He refused to phase..not to a bunch of girls.

"We have to get them out of our house." Tasha said as she followed her sisters to the kitchen. They didn't know where Two was at the moment, but for now, he didn't matter much to them.

"What's he doing?" Tressa peeked out of the kitchen and saw Two opening the door. There were many black clothed men, but one had white clothing.

"Who are those stooges?" Nikki asked. Tressa shook her head and looked at Steph.

" Whoever they are, they're not going to overtake us. We're women, we have the upperhand. She got up and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing?" Amanda scowled. Steph smiled.

"Introducing myself." She said as she walked towards Two. "Who are the new guys?"

Two's eyes widened. "This is Steph. Steph these are my friends." He looked at them and mouthed. / She is one of them.don't trust her\

"Well." Able leaned down close to the girl. "So I've been told you have been a little devil. Is this true?" he tried to sound like a father figure. Just as Steph was about to answer him, the lights in the kitchen turned out. Two smiled, he knew who this was. Soon, Steph's sisters came screaming out of the bathroom.

"There is a.." Nikki trembled. "VAMPIRE!" she and Tressa looked back into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Tressa wanted to play dumb. Then, a pale face appeared next to her's.

"Boo." It said calmly. But Tressa didn't take it calm. She screamed and punched him in the face. "WE got to go to our fortress. In other words, our bedroom." The girls once again scampered into their bedroom.

"Very good Vlad, you had them scared shitless." Two walked into the Kitchen. Vlad walked to him.

"They're not all that bad looking either." He smiled and scaled the wall. "I think I'll do a little more experimenting." He disappeared. Two looked at the rest of his friends.

"Not good." Tiger said silently. Two raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? It's funny." He saw Tiger's expression.

"You may not like them, but you don't go and sick Vlad on them. He'll end up hurting one. This is your first time here; the girls don't know you that well. When you act like jerks to them, they'll get intimidated and want to show you that they will fight back. " Two lowered his head. The girls weren't the ones who wanted a babysitter, they were teens.

"Hey wait, where is One?" Cain looked around for One.

"Coming.." One groaned as he walked into the kitchen slowly. Two raised an eyebrow.

"What did they do now?" he had to admit it was funny how the girls could bring them down.

"Blondie nailed me." He said. "How did you get the kids upstairs so fast?" Two looked at his brother.

"Vlad." One smiled.

"So he straightened them up?" One was about to applaud, but there were shrill screams upstairs..

"No, we made a mistake calling him here." Two said firmly as he got up.

I want to thank my reviewers for helping me out and to Rodeo Chic for giving me my first review..i'll update soon that's if I get at least one more review. Thanks bunches for whoever reviewed for me..i might need ur help on later chapters so send me an email if u have any ideas..  love u all


	4. Taming behavior

One and Two ran upstairs to the girl's room as fast as they could. When they phased through the door, They saw a sight they never wanted to see. Vlad was tied to a chair, and was being lap danced by Raven. Vlad's face was mixed with shock and pleasure. One and Two had no clue what to say.

"Hey Vlad screams like a little girl." Amanda laughed as she walked beside One. Steph looked at Deseray.

"Do you think he's had enough?" she smiled. Deseray's smile grew wider.

"O most definitely, but that doesn't mean we have to unite him." She went over to a drawer and pulled out a box. Two raised an eyebrow.

" Umm what is in that thing?" he asked as he stood on front of her. Deseray looked at Tressa and nodded. Tressa came up behind Two and grabbed his waist.

" If you don't want to relive the experience, then I suggest you get out of her way." Two's eyes widened.

"By all means proceed." He stepped out of the way and watched Raven get off of Vlad's lap. He was petrified, it was kinda funny.

" Let me go you little brats!" Vlad shouted as he struggled against his bonds. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to be a victim of female pleasures. But he was too late. The girls began to apply makeup to his face. The twins watched the scene and couldn't help but laugh at Vlad for being overtaken by a bunch of teens. When the girls were finished, Vlad looked like he came out of a beauty salon.

"How does he look?' Tasha asked. One smiled.

"Dazzling." He looked at Two whom looked more shocked than anything else. There was a long silence before Two spoke up.

" Um ladies how about we have dinner before there is anymore chaos and destruction.." he was afraid to say those words, but his surprise came to him when the girls agreed with him. They all, except for Vlad went downstairs and went into the kitchen. When they all were about to eat, Cain talked to the kids about the issues they were having with the twins. Two and One wanted to know, but the girls wouldn't say anything. They had steak and mashed potatoes for supper and after that, The twins had no clue what to do.

"Tiger what do we do now? You seem to get their attention a lot." One asked as he watched the girls carefully. Tiger examined the living room.

"Well what time is it?" he thought of something, but didn't know if it would work. One looked at his watch.

"Its around 12:30 I guess." Tiger sharply glared at One. "What did I do now?" Tiger shrugged.

"You fed them too late, now they're going to be hyped up for about three more hours. Now it's going to be ten times harder to get them to sleep." Just as Tiger said that, the girls came screaming down the hallway, carrying what looked like a belt. They whizzed around the corner, almost knocking down a vase and ran past One and Tiger. Then, Vlad came dashing down the hallway holding his pants up.

"What did they do now?" One groaned. Vlad glared at him.

" I was almost free when those monsters came in and took my belt right off of me. Now I'm going to give them what they deserve." He stopped down the hallway and cursed beneath. Tiger shook his head.

" You better stop him." He said quietly. One began to chase after Vlad and the girls. When he went around a corner, a belt wrapped around his arms and was pulled to a dark place.

"Shh don't say anything or he'll find us." Amanda whispered. One crawled out of his hiding place and pulled her out.

"Why do you girls always have to cause trouble? Its bedtime anyway so get your sisters and get into the living room." One dragged Amanda around until all of the sisters were rounded up. When One was almost done fixing their beds, the girls ran out of the living room.

"I just want to shoot myself." Two and One groaned. They sat on the couch and tried to think of what to do. These girls couldn't be controlled. There was no way that Mero could force them to watch them.

"Umm if its any consolation, I'll go to sleep." A voice said suddenly. The twins looked up and saw Deseray standing there. One raised an eyebrow.

"What are you up to now?" he asked gruffly. Two was almost asleep.

"Nothing I just wanted to let ya know I'm gonna cool down for a while." She replied as she sat down on her sleeping bag. "It's too hott upstairs anyway." Two and One looked at each other.

"So you're not going to do anything dangerous or destructive?" they asked in unison. Deseray smiled as Amanda and Tressa walked in.

"Nope." She said as her sisters nodded with approval. Then, Raven, Tasha and the others walked in and lay down. The twins smiled, finally they were listening. Tiger came in with a dvd in his hands.

"This will relax them more. It's these calming sounds. Umm this one is called whales of the pacific." He looked at the twins who weren't paying any attention. "HEY!" he growled. One snapped at him.

"Will you shut up?" he grabbed the dvd from Tiger and played it. Within a few seconds, the girls were knocked out.

"They're kinda cute when they're not ya know beating or threatening anyone." Two said as he watched them sleep. "It looks like they got hit by a train." One laughed.

"Well they're behaving now so that's always a good thing." He gently covered Amanda with the blanket and lay back on the couch. Jessica would be home soon, but it wasn't so bad here. He actually considered


End file.
